


A Werewolf in Night City

by SaikaKuchiki



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Early Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Spoilers, Werewolf Jackie, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikaKuchiki/pseuds/SaikaKuchiki
Summary: And I quote "I had a dream somebody has woken me up to the news that there was already a werewolf Jackie fic so suffice to say, real life has been disappointing"Well not anymore good citizen.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	A Werewolf in Night City

Of course it had to take place on the new moon. Biggest job his life, deep in Arasaka territory, and on the unluckiest day when he just felt like shit most of the day. He shook his head, trying to get himself to focus on task. This would be it, this job and then he was in the big leagues, he’d never have to worry about money again. But it’d be fine. It was the perfect team, him, V and T-Bug. Everything would be fine.

\--

Everything was not fine. T-Bug had been made, and it sounded like she was dead. He and V had had to take a ridiculous jump off the highest level of Konpeki Plaza, straight through a glass roof into the ducts while taking at least a couple of bullets in the abdomen. And when he took stock of himself, clambered off whatever he was lying on, he heard the crunching of plastic and metal, the whine of air escaping.

“Jackie! You’re bleedin’!” was the first thing V said, and as much as he appreciated the sentiment they hadn’t finished the job yet. He would be fine in time.

“Worry about me later! Check the Relic!”

And of course the only solution was to take it out of the case and put it in one of their heads. And he was never going to let V do that. Even with being shot and falling a couple of stories, all of it on the new moon, he could handle a biochip in his head.

\--

Somehow they’d made it out of Konpeki Plaza, but he was feeling a lot worse for wear. He needed to sleep, needed to recover, needed the moon. V was leaning out the window shooting at something and Delamain was saying something about his critical condition but there were more important things.

“We did it Jackie! We fuckin’ made it!” V was looking at him expectantly, worry clear in his eyes. And Jackie knew he looked like shit, knew he could barely move, that he’d need a long rest and a visit to a ripperdoc to recover from this. But they had to finish the job.

“You’re gonna be rich mijo. I know it…”   
“ _ We’re _ gonna be rich Jackie. You and me.” Oh he had said that wrong, god this hurt so much more than injuries normally did. 

“The biochip...” and he could barely keep himself upright as he leant closer to V, fumbling to take the chip out. “Hold onto it for me.”

V hesitated, of course he did Jackie probably looked like he was dying, and at this point he wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t. So he leant forward to slot it into V’s head himself. 

“I just need to rest…” his voice was barely audible, as he went limp and slipped into darkness.

\--

Jackie woke up with a familiar smell in his nose. He was lying somewhere comfortable, if small, and he was very reluctant to move. With a groan he sat up, bringing a hand to rub at his face. His gut felt sore, but the burning pain of bullets in flesh, the chilly emptiness of bleeding out had passed.

“Are you gonna tell me everything is fine again Jackie?” a familiar voice said.

He opened his eyes, and after a few blinks to chase away the bleariness he finally realised where he was. He was in his room back home, where he’d spent so much time as a child above the bar, in a bed that was now too small for him, his mama sat next to him, looking strained and tired, watching him closely. 

“I’m still alive Mama, so I’ll make sure everything is fine,” Jackie smiled at his worried looking mother, holding out an arm for her, planning to envelope her into a hug. She almost fell off the chair as she accepted it, and Jackie realised once again how small she was compared to him. She felt thin, as if she hadn’t been eating properly for a while, and her shoulders heaved as if she was almost crying. He just folded both arms around her, holding her close. “I’m fine Mama. Everything’ll be fine.”

“I know that, my little coyote,” her voice wavered a little, but her breathing seemed to have settled. She pulled back and Jackie went to wipe her tears but she stopped his hand to do it herself.

“What happened Mama? How long was I out?”

“The media was blowing up with news of Saburo Arasaka’s death, meaning a rather busy evening in the bar when some fancy AI limo pulls up outside and asks for me. And I swear that’s the closest I’ve ever heard an auto generated voice get to being scared. Turns out there’s a bloody, feral wolf tearing up his interior, and he’d had to turn off all internal controls so that he could deliver you here safely.” She took a breath in and Jackie wondered how they’d gotten him out of the car safely. “That was two weeks ago. The moon had to grow full again for you to heal Jackie. I’ve never seen you that hurt before.”

“I’m sorry Mama. But I’m fine, ya?” She patted his leg reassuringly, although whether to reassure him or herself neither of them knew.

“V is missing,” Mama Welles said, short and sharp and in control once again. “He vanished the same night you got back and no one’s heard from him.” Jackie felt his stomach drop. V hadn’t been badly injured that night, he’d been fighting back every step of the way. He should be rich and living it up with preem gigs whenever he wanted them. Jackie went to get out of bed immediately, and Mama stood up with him. “Get yourself cleaned up, you have a couple of hours until the moon rises, then go find my other son.”

Jackie looked down to see bandages around his gut, and clothes that weren’t his own that he’d probably been in for a couple of weeks.

“I’ll be back, Mama. No need to worry. Now you make yourself some proper food for V and I to enjoy when we get back, ya?”

“Hurry on now Jackie. Find V.”

\--

Jackie hadn’t shifted in the city since he’d become too big to be confused for a dog, but needs must. He wasn’t the best at tracking, but he was so familiar with V’s scent that he was sure he could find him. Once he’d prepared himself he hadn’t had time to drive far into the city before darkness had started to fall. He pulled over to a side alley, clambering off his bike as the first shudder of change shook through his body. He was relatively near the motel they’d planned to meet at if anything on the gig had gone wrong. He almost stumbled into a wall as another shudder wracked his body before he tried to relax, being tense would only make the change worse. He took a long breath in and out, letting his body go still. 

It started in his hands, nails and fingers shifting into claws, hair growing coarse and thick up his arms. It hurt, of course it hurt, his entire body shifting, bones groaning, stretching, crunching as his hands and feet became paws, growing a fucking tail, becoming a full wolf. The bit that hurt the most was his face. He hadn’t thought anything of it when he got the chrome, it was such a normal thing in Night City that he hadn’t even considered the implications. But when his next shift had torn them, almost ripped them out his skull he’d realised his mistake. He’d found a ripperdoc that could fix the mods, alter them so that they could stretch and move a little, shift with him. But it still felt like he was wearing a wire cage on his head that his body had to fight against. 

He let out a snarl when his shift finally finished, shaking out the pain along with his fur. Shifting his weight from paw to paw, getting used to being on all fours again. He sniffed at the night air, sneezing a little at the overwhelming mixture of smells. But he knew the direction he needed to head for the motel, and he set off at a run, going almost as fast as his bike could go.

\--

There was a room in the motel that was saturated with V’s scent, almost as if he’d stayed there a while, but there was also a concerning amount of blood. On the floor just outside the bathroom. There was another scent, considerably weaker than V’s, but he knew he’d smelled it before. There was a smell of burning, gun powder? Had someone fired a gun in here?

The blood was definitely V’s, if Jackie had to guess, he’d been shot after resting in the motel for a while, probably waiting for the heat to die down. Jackie snarled, V had better be okay.

\--

Jackie had followed the scent as best he could, and it led him to a tip somewhere. Rubbish and filth and vermin were stacked everywhere, the scent of decay strong over everything. But a little ways in he found the body of Dexter DeShawn, single shot to the head what finished him. There was V’s blood and scent on him, but V himself was nowhere to be seen. There was a new scent that he didn’t recognise, a sharp cleanliness of a corpo suit. But V’s scent went with them. What the fuck had happened?

\--

The next thing he found was evidence of a car wreck. Burning gasoline, singed metal, burnt rubber, shards of metal embedded into the supports of a billboard. More of V’s blood, more corpo scent. But they’d had to move slower after the car wreck, the scent was easier to follow, he was getting closer he was sure of it.

\--

He had followed the scent back into the city, back towards familiar territory, towards V’s flat, towards Misty’s shop, towards Vik’s surgery. The scent went straight from the street into Vik’s surgery, V must have been hurt bad. He slowed to a walk as he descended the stairs, the metal gate left slightly ajar, the scent of Vik and V strong inside.

Vik glanced up from the notes he’d been going over at the sound of the gate, blanching when he saw the huge wolf nosing its way inside. He stumbled back off the chair, hand going for something, anything he could use to defend himself from such a dangerous animal, but Jackie only had eyes for V, lying on the spare seat, wrapped up in bandages, clearly recovering from surgery.

Jackie moved slowly, not wanting to startle Viktor anymore than he already had, but he  _ needed _ to check on V. Standing up he was still considerably taller than V lying on the chair, so he sat down next to him, to sniff him, check up on him. There was the scent of dried blood under the bandages on his head, and the slight traces of burns from an explosion on his arms. Jackie whined a little, wanting V to wake up, to be okay.

Viktor had crept closer, wrench in hand, ready to defend V from the large animal, but he was confused by its stillness, its whine, its  _ concern _ . He placed the wrench down on the operating table with a soft thunk, and Jackie looked up at him. That was when Vik saw the chrome amongst the wolf’s fur, the same worried look in the wolf’s eye that he’d seen in Jackie’s every time V had been remotely injured.

“J… Jackie?” he asked uncertainly. For such a thing had to be impossible, people didn’t turn into animals, werewolves were just nonsense conspiracy theories Gary spouted out the front of Misty’s shop. But the wolf blinked at him at the name, let out a soft bark of acknowledgement before turning back to stare at V. Vik felt his knees go weak, pulling his little wheely stool closer to flop onto. This couldn’t be real. Jackie let out another whine, resting his head on V, staring at him forlornly.

V groaned at the weight, trying to move and sit up. Jackie perked up immediately, an almost grin on his face as his tail moved slightly. Vik went into doctor mode at once, shooing Jackie back a bit to get close to V, helping him sit up straight. V then explained what he’d seen, the hallucinations or memories or whatever they’d been, dropping his head into his hand for a moment before even spotting Jackie.

“Why is there a huge dog here? Does it have  _ chrome _ ?”

Vik just looked at Jackie, and could have sworn the wolf shrugged. “I got a dog. But V… you have to understand. There’s a full personality construct on that chip in your head. It’s the only thing keeping you alive, but…” Viktor’s voice seemed to get caught in his throat, and Jackie felt his fur stand up on end, there was some terrible news here. He inched a little closer, going to rest his head on the bed next to V. “But… it’s... overriding you. Your brain is just… more damaged tissue for the chip to fix until… everything that makes you…  _ you _ is dead.”

There was a moment of silence when everyone just tried to… get their head around what Viktor was saying. V’s hand drifted to Jackie’s head, resting in the soft fur between his ears, grounding himself in… something.

“So I’m dying? Some terrorist in my brain is killing me? And you’re not going to help me?” Jackie heard the break in V’s voice, and a whine escaped him. This couldn’t be happening.

“I’d do anything for you V, you know that. But this stuff is way beyond me there’s just… nothing I can do. If I touch the chip in anyway, it’ll just kill you faster.” V’s grip tightened in Jackie’s fur for a moment before his hand fell slack on the bed, just staring up at Viktor, looking almost entirely hopeless. But before he could start talking Jackie felt a shudder pass through him. The sun was rising apparently, and he was about to shift back. He shook his head a little as he padded away, but V was too devastated to notice.

Jackie wasn't entirely sure how much of the noise of shifting was in his head and how much was out loud, but either way the news was too overwhelming for V or Vik to pay attention to him. He listened in on their conversation, gritting his teeth as they shrank from being fangs, as his paws became hands and feet once again. 

"You've always come through for me, Vik. If there's nothing you can do to help me… then tell me… What the hell do I do?" There was a pause, a brief moment of silence as Jackie tried to stand up, get his feet underneath himself again. "Tell me please!" There was the sound of the wheely chair moving as Jackie finally managed to stand upright again. "Vik?"

"I wish I knew, kid." Jackie heard the break in Vik's voice, heard the gate clatter open and the call for Misty. He just made his way back to V's side.

"It's obvious, mijo," he said as he crouched down next to him again. V's head snapped up to look at him, tears in his eyes. He reached out a hand, not wanting to touch him, looking like he didn't believe his own eyes. So Jackie took the hand, placed it around himself as he wrapped V in a hug that wasn't as tight as usual, he was still injured after all. V however gripped him as hard as he could, knowing that if this was a dream he didn't want it to end. "You become a legend V. Be as loud and big as you can be. Make the whole of Night City know your name!"

"Jackie," V gasped through his tears. "Jackie, I can't believe you're alive. I thought I'd lost you! Delamain said… I thought…"

Jackie pulled back from the hug slowly, taking V's face into both of his hands, staring into his eyes that looked like they were trying to take in every detail of Jackie's face. "It doesn't matter what you thought, I'm alive, I'm here. I'll always be here for you V."

A smile broke across V's face even as tears continued to fall. It didn't matter to him if this was real or in his head, it felt real, it was Jackie.

Jackie that was naked.

"Uhh, Jack? Why are you naked?"

"Because he was more worried about you than his appearance," came a new voice from the door. Jackie looked up to see Misty opening the gate, some clothes in her hands. "Now take these Jack, then help me get V home." Jackie’s grin was slightly sheepish as he took the clothes.

"Thanks Misty, you always come through."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Misty knew, she thinks the whole thing is cool.  
> Viktor is probably going into denial about the whole thing.


End file.
